


You Can't Take the Sky From Me

by Aruthla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, And now Jaeger's kidnapped Harry for a bit, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Lily Potter, BAMF Skull (Reborn), Beware of Rampaging Cloud, Caracassa is not a bunch of mooks, Colonnello's good deeds backfire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dumbledore's A+ Guardianing, F/M, Flames help them all, Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry has Reborn wrapped around his fingers, Harry is Skull's Sky, Harry is a Sky, Harry is not a puppet, Harry thinks Jaeger would make a good Dad, Jaeger (Reborn), Jaeger and Lily wandered in from the left field closet, Kawahira thinks about using Harry, M/M, No I don't know if they were using it, Not Luce, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius and Skull bonded over Motorcycles, Skull doesn't even want to know, Skull is Harry's Uncle, Skull is NOT weak, Skull's flames work weird, Sort of Ghost Lily Potter, Technically Skull kidnapped Harry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Verde has LISTS, Verde is the cool Uncle, Vindice - Freeform, Vindice Headcanon, Viper and Gringotts is a dangerous combination, Viper is going to charge Skull a fuck ton, anymore, once - Freeform, over protective Arcobaleno, over protective Skull, say goodbye to sanity, the Arcobaleno aren't happy about the Prophecy, then Skull knocks that idea out of his head
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruthla/pseuds/Aruthla
Summary: Oleander Evans, aussi appelé Skull de Mort, ignorait que rendre visite à sa sœur Pétunia allait mettre en l’air sa vie.





	1. The Morrigan builds with flesh and bone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Take the Sky From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050104) by [Lilymoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymoncat/pseuds/Lilymoncat). 



> Note de la traductrice :  
> RIEN n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei et You Can't Take the Sky From Me appartient à Lilymoncat. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.  
> Edit : Un grand merci à Plumix pour la correction.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
> Juste votre semi-standard ‘untel et untel de Insert le Nom Ici part avec petit Harry pour l’élever comme un BAMF’ fic. Le titre vient de la chanson thème de Firefly
> 
> Disclaimer : Si ça m’appartenait, je ne serais pas ruiné. S’il vous plaît, pas de procès, je n’ai pas d’argent.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Oleander (maudit soient ses parents et leur obsession avec les noms de fleurs !) Evans haïssait absolument, c'était de rendre visite à sa sœur aînée la plus âgée. Pétunia était, pour parler franchement, une pute. Oh, elle n'avait pas commencé de cette façon, mais avoir une sœur qui avait étudié dans une école de sorcellerie et un frère qui possédait d'étranges flammes violettes qui l’empêchaient de rester blesser alors qu'elle n'avait rien, l'avait aigri. Qu'Oleander ait décidé de piquer une crise d'adolescence et de se faire un nom sous Skull de Mort, cascadeur immortel, et qu'elle se soit mariée avec ce qu'il serait mieux de décrire comme une attaque cardiaque en sursis, n’avait pas aidé. La seule chose dont les deux frères et sœurs étaient toujours d'accord, était leur aversion pour le mari de Lily. Même si c’était pour des raisons différentes. Pétunia ne supportait pas que Lily ait un bel héritier d'une fortune familiale. Oleander ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il détestait chez James Potter, mais ses flammes voulaient que cet homme reste le plus loin possible de sa sœur.

Il fit rugir sa moto (une scandaleuse Américaine coupée et non sa moto de cascade. Comme s'il allait prendre cette moto, qui menaçait d'exploser en morceaux sous lui régulièrement, sur la route) dans la rue de Pétunia la Mesquine, lançant un sourire narquois aux voisins qui jetaient un coup d'œil à ses yeux et ses cheveux couleur prune (sérieusement, Pétunia avait la coloration normale de la famille, lui et Lily ressemblaient à des personnages tirés du grand Livre des Contes de Fées), à son fard à paupières et son rouge à lèvres assortis, sans oublier ses piercings. Ils se retiraient tous dans leurs maisons comme s'il était contagieux. Oui Messieurs-dames, l'individualité est une maladie. Oleander regarda Pétunia ouvrir la porte et essayer de prendre un air méprisant pour finalement le faire entrer dans le salon. Avant même de lui dire un mot, la bouilloire siffla dans la cuisine et elle se pressa pour s'en occuper, laissant Oleander seul avec une petite saucisse blonde qui devait être son neveu et un tas de chiffons sales.  
Du moins, Oleander CRU que c'était un tas de chiffons sales jusqu'à ce que le saucisson (ne s'appelait-il pas Dinky ou Diddy ou quelque chose d'horriblement hipster ?) se jette dessus, frappe et morde et il y ait un cri. Oleander n'hésita pas, il se leva, arracha le Saucisson de la pile qui sanglotait faiblement, le retourna, le frappa brusquement sur le cul et ramassa le tas de chiffons. Pendant que Saucisson partait en gémissant dans la cuisine (est-ce que Pétunia ne le disciplinait jamais ?), Oleander arrangea la pile de chiffons en un autre enfant. Un enfant beaucoup trop petit qui le regarda avec les yeux vert-de-gris de Lily en gémissant.

Oleander savait qu'il avait ses excentricités et il savait que ses flammes avaient quelque chose avoir avec. Il concentrait la majeure partie de son énergie débordante dans ses cascades, son agressivité, son besoin de bouger et de se battre avec quelque chose. La première fois qu'il avait été présenté à James Potter, cela c'était terminé en un combat improvisé de deux contre un lorsque l'homme avait dit quelque chose qui avait tapé sur les nerfs d'Oleander et que Sirius, l'ami de James, s'était ajouté au combat. Lily les avait tous pétrifiés pour les faire cesser, mais c’était lui qui gagnait en dépit des déclarations contraires de Potter. Il y avait des personnes qui venaient à ses shows, certaines à plusieurs reprises, et il pouvait les SENTIR appeler ses flammes avec quelque chose, essayant de les appâter ou avec de la force brute. Ils partaient tous avec des visages mélancoliques, déçus ou en colère lorsque ses flammes les rejetaient. Mais il pouvait le sentir de cet enfant _(la_saveur_persistante_des_flammes_Jaunes_non_éveillées_de_Lily/flammes_noires_empoisonnées_endommagées_anormales /flammes_oranges_chaudes_chaudes_CHAUDES_et_ÉVEILLEES/un_Ciel_un_Ciel_un_Ciel_de_son_sang_SON_Ciel_enfin_il_a_choisi_son_Ciel…)_ , et ses flammes ragèrent en lui, des flammèches se manifestèrent autour de ses mains et descendirent de ses épaules.

« Oleander, comment oses-tu frapper Dudley ! Il est un adorable... » Pétunia s'interrompit à la vue de son bon à rien de voyou de frère tenant le gamin anormal de Lily, la fixant sans ciller avec de grands yeux pendant que ses monstrueuses flammes vacillaient autour de lui et au travers du corps d'Harry. Elle crut voir quelques flammèches oranges se mélanger dans le brasier violet déchaîné, mais elle fut distraite lorsqu’Oleander grogna contre elle. Contre elle ! Comme si elle était celle qui faisait quelque chose de mal et d'anormal !

« Pétunia, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais m'expliquer ? » Jugement, toujours ces yeux violets qui la jugeaient. Pétunia ne rivalisait pas avec ses merveilleux frères et sœurs, avec leur étrange coloration naturelle et leurs capacités. Lily qui pouvait faire fleurir les arbres et Oleander qui avait plus d'une fois fait des choses qui n'auraient abouti qu'à la mort ou au démembrement, si ses flammes n'effaçaient pas les blessures de son corps comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Lily avec son séduisant mari et Oleander qui n’avait jamais connu d’obstacle pour avancer parce qu’il n'était pas une femme. Pétunia avait dû se contenter de la normalité, et même cela lui avait été arraché. Lily était morte pour avoir fourré son nez dans une guerre et son gamin anormal avait été envoyé chez Pétunia parce qu'il avait besoin de 'sa famille de sang'. Pétunia se redressa et cria au visage surpris d'Oleander.

« Je ne voulais pas de lui ! Cela ne me regardait pas lorsque Lily s'est retrouvée mêlée dans une guerre de sang entre anormaux ! Quand elle s'est peinte une cible sur son dos de femme enceinte et qu'ils ont dû se cacher ! Quand elle s'est faite assassinée pour 'ne pas avoir été à la hauteur' et ensuite ils se sont débarrassés de sa progéniture anormale chez moi ! En me disant que ça devait être MOI ! En ME demandant de garder sa peau sans valeur en vie à cause d'une quelconque prophétie car il a besoin 'd'appeler sa maison l'endroit où réside le sang de sa mère' comme si je voulais avoir encore plus affaire à toute cette anormalité ! Comme si Vernon et moi avions besoin d'une autre bouche à nourrir ! Il N'EST PAS DE MOI ET JE NE VEUX PAS DE LUI ! » Le visage d'Oleander aurait pu être fait de pierre, avec ses flammes faussement immobiles. Harry pleurnichait, monstre sans valeur qu'il était, en pressant son visage contre le torse d'Oleander. Pétunia fixait les yeux brillants d'Oleander (inconsciente des faibles traces de flammes rouges-orangées dans ses yeux, Ciel corrompu, Ciel Colérique toisant le Nuage si anormalement puissant, qu'il ne pouvait pas manifester ses capacités de flamme normalement) et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas poussé son frère trop loin et signé son arrêt de mort.

« C'est une bonne chose que je sois passé alors. » Le ronronnement bas, courroucé d'Oleander sous-entendu de ténèbres et d’autres choses (quand elle les aimait encore, avant de savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais comme eux, Pétunia et Lily voulaient toujours aller à Fondcombe ou au Gondor, mais Oleander voulait se frayer un chemin à travers le Mordor ou la Moria.). Ses mains berçant Harry comme s'il était plus précieux que les diamants. « Puisque je suis de la famille, je peux le prendre, te prendre ce fardeau, » ses lèvres, peintes comme une pute du port, lui crachèrent ce mot. « Loin de toi, Pétunia. Tu informeras les autorités et tu m'enverras la paperasse bien sûr. C'était un plaisir de te revoir. » Avant que Pétunia ne puisse dire autre chose, Oleander quitta la maison avec Harry, la laissant se demander où envoyer la paperasse, et ce que dirait ce cinglé de Dumbledore quand il le découvrirait.

**

Oleander mit le plus de distance possible entre l'horreur de banlieue dans laquelle Pétunia vivait et lui, avant que ses flammes ne cessent d'alimenter suffisamment sa colère pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de faire. Il arrêta sa moto et regarda le bébé qu'il avait temporairement attaché à son torse. Le dit bébé était endormi et il bavait sur la combinaison de moto d'Oleander. Oleander retira son casque et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il était en possession d'un bébé. Un bébé qui n'était biologiquement pas le sien, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Oleander ne connaissait pas le nom du bébé. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans ses flammes et il avait carrément kidnappé son neveu. Parce que Lily était morte. Cela le frappa et Oleander tomba à genoux dans les mauvaises herbes, berçant son neveu plus près alors qu'un hurlement de peine le déchirait. Le bébé s'agita mais ne se réveilla pas, et Oleander ne s'autorisa pas un autre de bruit, ne faisant que bercer le bébé pendant qu'il pleurait.

« Monsieur, il y a un problème ? » Oleander bondit de surprise, puis fit un sourire triste au shérif qui s'était arrêté.

« Non, non monsieur. Je viens juste de découvrir qu'une de mes sœurs était morte et que mon autre sœur ne voulait pas s’occuper de notre neveu, et c'est juste… c'est juste… » Le shérif lui lança un sourire compréhensif, lui tendant un Kleenex.

« Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser pour un jeune homme, c’est compréhensible. Intelligent de votre part de vous être arrêté pour faire une dépression, courageux de votre part de faire la bonne chose et de prendre le petiot. Quel est le nom du petit bonhomme ? » Oleander pensa à paniquer à cette question, puis lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, puisque Lily avait toujours plaisanté à propos d'un prénom normal de bébé.

« Harry, Harry de Mort dans quelques jours. » Le shérif rit.

« Pauvre petit, vous feriez mieux de changer son prénom pendant que vous l'adoptez. » Oleander regarda le bébé endormi et sourit.

« Ouais. Ouais je ferais ça. »

**

Un an et une offre de travail étrange plus tard, Skull de Mort, qui s’était complètement débarrassé du nom d'Oleander Evans, regarda avec horreur ses mains potelées, inutiles. Pendant que les autres maudissaient leurs pertes, son esprit s'emballait. Luce s'approcha, probablement pour le réconforter et Skull recula. Elle n'était pas son Ciel, ne l'aurait pas été même si elle ne l'avait pas trahi, et Skull ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec elle. Ni avec les autres, qui le voyaient comme un faible, remplaçable, larbin. Son esprit revenait toujours à une seule pensée.

_'Comment je vais garder Hadrian en sécurité et m'occuper de lui maintenant ?'_

Il allait trouver cet enfoiré au chapeau de fer et lui botter le cul.


	2. I'm Just a Man Who Needed Someone and Somewhere to Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :  
> RIEN n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei et You Can't Take the Sky From Me appartient à Lilymoncat. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.
> 
> Un grand merci à Plumix pour la correction.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
> En relisant KHR pour cette fic, j’ai remarqué que Kawahira est un parfait exemple de ‘la fin justifie les moyens’. Parce qu’il attend la dernière minute pour changer d’Arcobaleno (que le Bazooka des Dix ans disqualifie) ou il se débarrasse d’eux quand ils deviennent trop gênants (mais pourquoi diable a-t-il cru que Tsuna et Cie seraient de gentils Arcobaleno bien obéissant ? Ça me dépasse). Au début, il prenait des personnes volontaires, c’est fortement sous-entendu que les premières générations d’Arcobaleno étaient volontaires pour prendre le fardeau. Ensuite, il s’est mis à détourner les flammes les plus fortes... Et je ne serais pas surprise qu’il soit la raison pour laquelle les flammes du Ciel les plus puissantes sont rares. Le lot de Reborn est passé par TROIS Ciel, et il n’y a aucun moyen de savoir s'ils étaient une génération d’Arcobaleno moyenne ou pas. Ouais, Kawahira est définitivement un connard. Luce… eh bien, d’un côté elle avait la pression : ‘le monde disparaîtra’, de l’autre, elle devait au moins se douter fortement que le prochain Arcobaleno du Ciel serait son propre enfant et elle l’a quand même fait et s’est non seulement condamnée elle même, mais aussi sa fille et sa petite-fille, à être des agneaux sacrificiels. Pas sa meilleure idée, je suis sûre. Et ne commençons pas avec Skull qui est OOC dans le canon pour un Nuage. Avec les traits de caractère qu’Amano a décrit pour les Nuages, Skull, civil ou non, aurait dû se défendre beaucoup plus vu la manière dont il est traité ou il aurait dû balancer ‘vous faites chier donc allez vous faire foutre, je ne reste pas enchaîné et lié’ et quitter les autres Arcobaleno depuis longtemps.

Skull était déterminé à ne pas ramper (littéralement s’il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses jambes de bébé boudiné) aux pieds de Luce pour obtenir de l’aide, mais il commençait a manquer d’options. Son appartement était meublé pour un jeune adulte de 1m80 et un bébé de deux ans et demi. Ce qui signifiait qu’il avait des putains de protections pour bébé partout qui, il le savait, fonctionnaient. Cela avait été une bonne idée quand il avait eu besoin d’empêcher Hadrian de manger ses rouges à lèvres ou de boire de la javel. Maintenant qu’il était plus court de 1m20 voir 1m50 et que ses doigts étaient d’inutiles petits moignons qui pouvaient à peine tenir un crayon, sa vie était un enfer. Tout comme celle d’Hadrian, et contrairement à Skull, il AVAIT vraiment deux ans. Skull grimaça quand un bloc de construction rebondit sur sa joue, cependant il n’y avait pas de douleur. Le seul bénéfice de sa taille actuelle était que ses flammes répondaient encore plus rapidement. Hadrian était assis sur le sol, mécontent et sale.

« FAIM ! MANGER, MANGER TOUT DE SUITE ! » Skull était tenté de piquer une colère lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas accéder à une bonne partie de sa nourriture et celle d’Hadrian et il ne pouvait plus cuisiner parce que ses ustensiles étaient fait pour des mains adultes. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre les couches d’Hadrian, et il ne pouvait plus entrer ou sortir de la baignoire en toute sécurité. Le magasin le plus proche était trop loin pour ses petites jambes, et il ne pouvait pas conduire. C’en était trop, mais Skull n’allait pas laisser cette escroc minaudeuse de Luce près de son vrai Ciel. Elle pourrait blesser Hadrian. Mais à ce rythme, il allait le faire accidentellement. Il n’avait pas d’autres choix, pas d’autres options et il pouvait sentir le collier à sa gorge et la muselière à sa bouche. Skull s’assit juste ici et terrifia Hadrian quand il commença à hurler aussi.

**

Si on lui demandait, Verde dirait que c’était une expérience. En aucune manière il ne se sentait désolé pour l’ignorant civil que Luce avait coincé pour être l’Arcobaleno du Nuage. Cette brute bruyante, lâche, agaçante, arriérée et inculte dont le seul gagne-pain était d’exécuter des cascades insensées sur sa moto. (Verde n’admettrait jamais être allé à un des spectacles de Skull avec un homme qu’il avait considéré comme un Ciel potentiel, pour regarder le jeune conduire à travers un véritable champ d’hélices d’hélicoptère en mouvement. Ou qu’il avait retenu son souffle quand il avait vu l’une des pales trancher la gorge de Skull, juste le bord mais assez pour couper. Il ne s’était certainement pas effondré sous le choc quand l’éclat le plus pure de flammes de Nuage avait recousu la peau pâle de Skull avant que le sang ne puisse jaillir. Et son rejet de ce Ciel n’avait d’ailleurs rien à voir avec le bref moment où ces yeux pourpre de Tyr regardèrent l’homme et dévièrent en un rejet clair. Si cet homme ne pouvait pas persuader le Nuage, il n’était certainement pas bien assez pour la Foudre.) Luce lui avait officieusement ordonné de s’assurer que tous les Arcobaleno avaient ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la vie de tous les jours, et il s’occupait du civil d’abord, de sorte que cet imbécile ne mette pas une fourchette dans une prise électrique ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cependant, était-il censé y avoir deux bébés en train de brailler là-dedans ?

« Pas plaurer, Onc Skull, pas plaurer ! Hadri désaulé ! » Verde cligna des yeux, traitant ce qu’il entendait. Y avait-il vraiment (‘chargement, chargement, chargement impossible, bug ?’ fit l’écran d’ordinateur dans (/de) son esprit) un autre bébé dans l’appartement de Skull ? Un vrai bébé, pas un autre des Maudits ? D’après les sons, c’était le cas. Dieu tout puissant, comment avaient-ils pu manquer ça ? Comment Viper avait pu louper ça ? Oubliez Viper, comment RENATO avait pu louper que leur civil avait un enfant ? Un enfant dont il avait essayé de prendre soin avec la malédiction depuis maintenant trois jours. Verde se sentit soudain comme une vermine. Il toqua à la porte ; écoutant les deux lots de sanglots s’estomper, et attendit. Peu après, Skull ouvrit la porte, les yeux plissés.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? T’es venu te moquer de l’idiot de civil ? » Puis Skull se figea alors qu’une autre petite forme dépassait la sienne. Verde frissonna (et non, il n’aurait pas à se changer plus tard ou à se féliciter discrètement lui-même de porter des sous-vêtements jetables à cause de la taille de la vessie d’un bébé de deux ans) lorsqu’il se rappela brusquement que Skull était peut-être un civil, mais qu’il restait un Nuage, pendant que le vrai bébé s’approchait de lui. Le garçon (sûrement pas celui de Skull, Luce ne choisirait pas un père célibataire… attendez, en voyant ce qu’elle s’était infligée, Verde pouvait croire qu’elle le ferait. Comment allait-elle donner naissance au bébé, cela allait être un véritable cauchemar médical.) colla son visage à celui de Verde, ses yeux au regard trouble et innocent, clignant légèrement vers lui (Skull ne réalisait-il pas que cet enfant avait besoin de lunettes ?). Skull ne bougea pas, sa posture entière transmettant ‘Nuage sur le point de péter les plombs’ alors que le petit tendait sa main vers celle de Verde.

Le léger contact dit tout à Verde. Il avait cru que Skull était un Nuage vraiment arrogant pour ne pas s’harmoniser avec un Ciel aussi puissant que Luce. Le brillant (presque addictif, si Verde n’était pas déjà harmonisé, le garçon l’aurait capturé et même en étant la Foudre de Luce, il était difficile de dire non à ce Ciel.) petit Ciel avait sur lui des flammes du Nuage de Skull tissées de manière protectrice autour de chaque point vulnérable et fragile, nourrissant la puissance déjà phénoménal de ses flammes. Comparé au potentiel de ce garçon comme Ciel, Luce était clairement réduite à un deuxième choix intéressant. Le garçon tira sur la main de Verde, les yeux grands ouverts et implorants.

« Aide Hadri ? Aide Onc Skull ? Chi te plé ? » Verde lutta pendant une seconde pour respirer avec la quantité d’Harmonie pressée contre sa Foudre. La pression s’arrêta lorsque Skull frappa légèrement le garçon à travers sa couche.

« Hadrian ! Je te l’ai déjà dit avant, ce n’est pas gentil ! Il a un Ciel. Et même s‘il n’en avait pas, c’est méchant de forcer les flammes des gens contre les tiennes. » Hadrian fit la moue à Skull pendant que Verde finissait de regagner sa contenance, puis il regarda de nouveau Verde.

« Désaulé. Hadrian voulé pas forcer. » Verde marmonna une acception tandis que Skull rentrait le garçon dans l’appartement. Quand Skull le regarda de nouveau, Verde fit signe aux travailleurs qu’il avait embauché.

« Je m’excuse, cela a prit quelques jours pour trouver un moyen d’accéder aux nécessités tel que la cuisinière ou le frigo. M’autoriserais-tu à les laisser aménager ton appartement ? » Skull examina Verde.

« Ça dépend, est-ce que Luce entendra parler d’Hadrian ? » Le ton de Skull promettait beaucoup de souffrance si elle en entendait parler. Verde secoua sa tête.

« Si Luce n’a pas fait ces recherches avant de choisir, je ne vais guère la corriger. » Pas quand Skull ferait quelque chose de typiquement Nuage comme attraper le petit et fuir en Amérique. Ou tenter de détruire l’intégralité de la Famiglia de Luce et la mafia pour garder Hadrian sain et sauf. Non, c’était beaucoup mieux de garder la trace du Nuage, et de garder sa bouche close.

De plus, quelqu’un devait s’assurer que le brillant petit garçon ne devienne pas un troufion non éduqué comme Skull.

**

À quatre ans, Hadrian était un grand garçon.

Il comprenait plein de choses, comme pourquoi le ciel était bleu (même si la très longue explication d’Oncle Verde était clairement fausse et la courte d’Oncle Skull ‘parce que Dieu aimait cette couleur.’ était juste), pourquoi ces flammes n’étaient pas les mêmes que celles de ses Oncles, et que son Oncle était maudit.

Un jour, quand il sera grand, Hadrian aller briser la Malédiction, comme ça son oncle et les autres affectés par ça pourront être grands de nouveau.

Ce n’était pas juste qu’il soit plus grand que son Oncle, quand il se souvenait vaguement que son Oncle avait été plus grand que lui. Il ne connaissait pas Oncle Verde avant qu’il ne soit Maudit, mais il était prêt à parier qu’il était grand aussi. Lui et Oncle Skull ne parlaient pas comme le bébé de Mme. Colombo. Donc Hadrian allait trouver la personne qu’ils croyaient qu’il ne connaissait pas et le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il brise la Malédiction. Cela devrait être facile quand il serait grand. À quel point cela pourrait-il être difficile de trouver un homme avec un chapeau en fer sur sa tête ?

« Hadrian ! Ne pars pas trop devant ! » Hadrian se retourna vers son Oncle adoré et courut dans les jambes de quelqu’un. Il leva les yeux vers l’homme, qui était amusant, à porter un peignoir en public ! L’homme fixa Hadrian, se concentrant sur sa cicatrice en forme d’éclair, précisée aujourd’hui par le maquillage vert, parce que Oncle Skull ne pouvait pas résister quand Hadrian voulait être flamboyant comme lui. Puis il sourit, mais pas un gentil sourire comme Monsieur Ricci. C’était froid et avide et ça faisait se déclencher la chose dans la tête d’Hadrian que Verde supposait être son intuition.

« Harry Potter. » Hadrian fronça les sourcils.

« C’est pas moi. Je suis Hadrian de Mort, je ne connais pas de Harry. » Bien que certaines personnes aient essayé de l’appeler comme ça, avant qu’Oncle Verde n’utilise sa voix ‘ton cerveau ne s’approche même pas du mien’ sur elles. L’homme attrapa son bras, fort, et commença à l’emmener. Hadrian entendit Oncle Skull qui commençait à hurler, quand l’homme se retourna et pointa un bâton vers lui.

« Confringo ! » Hadrian cria quand une déflagration de quelque chose toucha Skull et explosa, l’envoyant au loin avec une horrible odeur, comme quand Oncle Verde avait brûlé les hamburgers, le laissant flasque et immobile dans la rue. Il continua de crier, pendant que l’homme l’injuriait, parce que ce n’était pas possible ! Oncle Skull ne pouvait pas être blessé, ses flammes ne laissaient pas cela arriver ! Hadrian continua de crier jusqu’à ce que l’homme pointe le bâton maléfique vers lui.

« Stupéfix ! »

Et tout devint noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiens, bonjour Monsieur Cliffhanger, quel plaisir de vous voir. *Se cache avant que les fourches et les torches ne se montrent.*


	3. The Smallest Child Can Hold A Universe Within His Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull était peut-être désinvolte pour un Nuage, mais cela ne rendait ses massacres que plus terrifiants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :  
> RIEN n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei et You Can't Take the Sky From Me appartient à Lilymoncat. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.
> 
> Un grand merci à Plumix pour la correction.

_Il y avait du feu dans ses poumons._

_(Alors sa flamme multiplia son sang pour le noyer, puis le renvoya dans ses veines.)_

_Un trou dans sa trachée rendait sa respiration difficile._

_(Des cellules souches étaient propagées en masse, utiliser pour refaire la chair et la réparer afin qu’il puisse respirer, même si ses cordes vocales étaient toujours endommagées, ne le laissant pas annoncer sa fureur aux Cieux.)_

_Ses yeux étaient brûlés._

_(Un simple filet de flamme força l’un des deux à s’ouvrir de nouveau. Il n’avait pas besoin de ses deux yeux pour chasser, pour MASSACRER les imbéciles qui avaient pris son Ciel.)_

_Il devait se relever et SE DÉPLACER._

_(Il y avait un anneau, fabriqué avec des matériaux précieux déguisés comme bon marché. Deux petites fausses « gemmes » qui étaient le Nuage et la Foudre sur le doigt de son Ciel. Et ce n’était pas loin.)_

_Une partie de son esprit savait qu’il devrait être à l’agonie._

_(Sa Volonté avait fermé ses extrémités nerveuses, inondant son corps avec tous les anti-douleurs naturels qu’elle pouvait fournir. Il n’avait pas été blessé comme ça depuis des années, possiblement depuis le jour où la Mort et ses flammes s’étaient affrontées dans son corps et que ses flammes étaient sorties vainqueurs.)_

_Sa voix était guérie, et le cri perçant d’un Nuage enragé et irraisonnable dégagea les rues de tout, sauf des flammes qu’il pouvait sentir dans son dos._

_(Bien qu’il ne les APPRÉCIAIT pas tous, ses flammes reconnaissaient certains de ses camarades Arcobaleno et les toléraient. Il força son corps toujours cassé debout et dans ce que la majorité verrait comme une parodie enfantine d’un Nuage en pleine chasse. C’étaient les flammes qui se déversaient hors de lui qui le marquaient comme réel et mortel.)_

_Son esprit était vide de toutes distractions, concentré sur une seule chose, comme quand il se frayait un chemin à travers les cascades mortelles qui lui avaient valu le titre de ‘l’homme haït par la Mort’._

_(Il était un Nuage, malgré toutes les moqueries de ses camarades Maudits, et une rage meurtrière était quelque chose qu’il pouvait très, TRÈS bien faire.)_

**

Bien que Renato aime le Chaos, c’était un amour infidèle, autant que l’était les siens. Pour être plus précis, il aimait le Chaos quand il en était à l’origine et qu’il savait précisément ce qu’il allait faire avec. Quand ce n’était pas lui qui le causait et qu’il était surpris par une variable inattendue par contre…

Il n’appréciait pas vraiment.

Sa journée avait commencé normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu’elle pouvait l’être avec la malédiction de l’arc-en-ciel. Il s’était levé, avait fixé ses mains toujours boudinées, passé quelques brèves secondes à visualiser la mort de l’être qu’ils connaissaient sous le nom de Checker Face (ce matin, il s’agissait d’un plan aux proportions de Rube Goldberg, même si trouver la moitié de la gelée au citron était probablement impossible), puis il commença sa journée. Jusqu’à ce que Luce lui demande d’aller chercher Skull pour quelque chose. Skull, le civil, l’Arcobaleno inutile. Skull, que Renato ne parvenait pas à comprendre, malgré tous ses efforts, pourquoi les Vendicare ou une famiglia n’avaient pas enlevé Skull des années auparavant.

(Loin de là, Bermuda éternua et frissonna, se rappelant un Soleil latent qui était terrifiant, et il maudit le fait que la sorcière rousse ait mis au monde un Ciel suffisamment puissant pour ancrer son Nuage dérivant de frère. Une part déraisonnable de lui était sûr qu’elle avait fait ça pour le contrarier.)

Donc lui, Fon et Verde étaient partis chercher leur Nuage. Cela avait honnêtement surpris Renato que Verde semble apprécier leur civil. Oh, il y avait des plaintes à propos de l’ ‘esprit étroit’ et du ‘cerveau ignare’ de Skull. Et il était pratiquement certain que Verde utilisait Skull comme cobaye pour les choses qu’il donnait au reste des Arcobaleno, en imaginant que si leur civil pouvait les utiliser sans les casser, alors le reste d’entre eux le pouvaient aussi. Mais Verde, par opposition à cela, semblait le chercher et le protéger presque subtilement. Fon ne semblait pas s’en soucier d’une façon ou d’une autre, bien qu’il ait fait quelques commentaires sur la folie et la cruauté d’entraîner un ‘innocent’ dans leur mode de vie.

Néanmoins, cela surprit Renato de tourner à l’angle et de trouver Skull en train d’essayer de se relever pendant que ses flammes réparaient son visage et le haut de son corps (et merde ! Les flammes du Nuage n’étaient pas supposées marcher comme ça, l’activation était la caractéristique de sa flamme, même si Renato avait la mauvaise habitude de faire le contraire avec et d’être absolument nul pour guérir). Un œil violet s’ouvrit de lui-même, écarquillé et fixe. Renato savait ce que voulait dire cette pupille explosée et cette lueur impie avant même que les flammes de Skull n’aient réparé suffisamment son corps pour lâcher un hurlement de fureur.

C’était amusant comme Skull n’était plus un civil quand il était en proie à une fureur meurtrière. Puis le Nuage fut debout et bougea. Plutôt chancelant au début, cela s’atténua lorsque ses flammes finirent de le recoudre. Cela aurait été presque mignon, sans les Flammes de Dernière Volonté déchaînées et le fait que les bébés de deux ans n’étaient pas supposés se déplacer comme ça (Renato pouvait presque voir la forme adulte par dessus la forme maudite. De plus, Skull Adulte n’aurait pas eu l’air mignon ou artificiel dans une rage de Nuage. Il ressemblait à la Mort faite de chair. Effrayant, implacable, avec cette note d’érotisme qui mettait tant de monde mal à l’aise autour de lui). Skull, à la surprise de Renato, obéit à une furie typique de Nuage et alla droit vers ce qui l’avait enragé, même s’il y avait des barrières, voitures et piétons sur sa route. Cependant, étant donné qu’il s’agissait d’un quartier mafieux, la majorité des ‘piétons’ jetèrent un coup d’œil au pourpre et se jetèrent à couvert, suppliant Dieu à pleins poumons. C’était amusant comme les Nuages déchaînés dégageaient une zone plus rapidement qu’une alarme à incendie.

Skull passa l’angle, les yeux fixés sur l’homme portant une robe noir (franchement, étant donné certains uniformes de famiglia, ce n’était pas si étrange), qui pointait un BÂTON vers le Nuage. Skull ne ralentit même pas, ses flammes commençant à se condenser et à se solidifier.

« Bombarda ! » De l’énergie qui n’était pas de la dernière volonté, se ressembla et se lança dans une puissante explosion. Renato hésita (et il pouvait presque voir l’écran bleu ‘Erreur 404, fichier introuvable’ sur le visage de Verde face à ce qui semblait être de la vraie magie), mais cela ne sembla pas déphaser Skull plus que ça. La flamme violette finit de se tordre, durcie en chaînes noires avec des chaînons baroques à motifs de la mort. Le Nuage riposta, coupant le bâton et enroulant la chaîne autour de la gorge de l’homme. Une traction brutale, les flammes forçant les muscles à ressortir de manière voyante, presque comme un culturiste, et le son des os se brisant fut audible avant que Skull n’utilise ses flammes pour envoyer le corps voler à travers la porte. Le deuxième imbécile mourut de manière encore plus spectaculaire, quand Skull pressa juste une main contre lui après l’avoir dépassé. La meilleure hypothèse de Renato était que le sang du pauvre gars avait été propagé si rapidement que cela avait fait exploser la chair des os.

Vraiment, de ce que pouvait voir Renato, le reste d’entre eux était inutile dans le sillage du carnage du Nuage (peut-être devraient-ils réévaluer lequel d’entre eux était en réalité le plus faible des Arcobaleno. Il semblerait qu’il y ait une erreur.) contre ses imbéciles. Puis pendant une seconde les flammes du Nuage de Skull devinrent silencieuses, suivies par d’étouffantes flammes du Ciel absolument terrifiées qui écrasèrent Verde, firent tituber Fon et firent jurer Renato. Ses yeux s’accrochèrent au dernier idiot en robe qui forçait le bout de son bâton dans la gorge de l’enfant de quatre ans. Les yeux du garçon (suffisamment ouverts pour que Renato puisse voir le vert d’où il était, ce Ciel avait les yeux de la couleur de la flamme de la Foudre) étaient remplis de peur, et une petite main essayait d’atteindre Skull, qui hurlait d’une fureur impuissante.

« Oncle ! » Le cerveau de Renato se figea, essayant de se faire à l’idée (il allait avoir une discussion avec Luce et si elle savait à propos de ça, il y aurait des MOTS) que Skull avait une famille, mais son corps réagit d’instinct. Léon glissa dans sa main, se transformant en un pistolet dont la détente pouvait être actionnée même par des doigts de bébé.

« C’est exact Moldu, un pas de plus et… » Levant Léon le pistolet, visant, et pressant ô délicatement. Pas de bruit assourdissant puisque Léon avait formé un silencieux aussi. Un trou d’un quart apparut sur le front de l’idiot et l’arrière de sa tête cessa d’exister alors que son cerveau peignait les murs. En tombant, le corps lâcha le garçon qui s’empressa d’aller vers Skull alors que ses flammes du Nuage s’éteignaient afin qu’il puisse le réconforter du mieux qu’il pouvait avec sa forme maudite. Après quelques instants de bavardages (« Tu vois, ils sont tous morts, ils ne viendront plus JAMAIS après toi Hadrian, je te le promets. »), le garçon se décolla en tremblant de Skull pour venir vers Renato. Les flammes du Ciel autour du garçon (cerné par les flammes du Nuage de Skull. Cela n’était pas étonnant que Luce ne se soit jamais harmonisée avec lui. Et était-ce un peu de flammes de la Foudre de Verde un peu comme une marque ‘s’il arrive quelque chose à mon Ciel actuel, je prends celui-là, donc les autres Foudres cassez-vous’ ?) s’étaient considérablement calmées, et étaient, de façon assez surprenante, profondes et calmes pour son âge.

‘Note à moi-même’ pensa Renato, ‘tuer Checker Face s’il vient près de ce petit Ciel. Douloureusement.’

« Je suis Hadrian, merci d’avoir aidé Oncle Skull à me sauver ! » Et il l’enlaça. L’enlaça. Lui. Renato pouvait entendre Fon ricaner. Il lança un regard furieux vers Skull, qui lui lança un léger regard penaud.

« Tu as des explications à fournir, Laquais. »

~~Bonus Omake~~

Bermuda avait trouvé le garçon par accident.

Traquant un homme ayant enfreint la loi en Angleterre, il se demanda ce qui avait poussé l’homme à s’arrêter dans un quartier familial où il se démarquait autant que le Vendicare. Puis la flamme lente, paresseuse et troublée du Nuage dériva contre la Haine de Bermuda, s’écartant à son contact comme si elle avait reçu une gifle. Aussitôt qu’il eut traité avec l’imbécile de mafioso, il prit Jaeger avec lui pour en retrouver l’origine.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le potentiel Arcobaleno ait dix ans. Ni à l’agression agitée d’un Nuage passant en lui tout en restant complètement indemne. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, d’étrange pour un Nuage (trop joli, trop inhabituel, trop puissant. Pourquoi personne n’avait brisé ou tué ce Nuage sans Ciel ?) dans ses mouvements alors qu’il jouait avec une petite fille. Le Nuage les ignora, et Bermuda se demanda à quel point le garçon lutterait lorsqu’ils l’emmèneraient.

Tout à coup, il sentit les vignes autour de lui (aucune illusion, quelque chose d’autre), l’envelopper et se déformer en un serpent de plantes vivantes qui montra ses crocs dégoulinants. Il entendit Jaeger grogner de surprise, et puis cligna des yeux derrière ses bandages alors qu’une autre enfant, non, elle devait être adolescente, apparut dans son champ de vision. Ses cheveux, couleur coucher de soleil, étaient détachés, et ses yeux verts, derrières lesquels se trouvait un lac de flammes de Soleil inexploitées, se rétrécirent à sa vue.

« Restez loin de mon frère. Il n’est pas à vous. » Bermuda devait lui donner du mérite, elle avait de la volonté, même si ce n’était pas de la Dernière Volonté.

« Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir le protéger de lui-même ? » La fille releva son menton.

« Aussi longtemps que je vivrais. » Bermuda ricana avec amusement. La fille sursauta avec le garçon alors qu’une voix perçante retentit.

« Lily ! Oleander ! Maman a dit de rentrer MAINTENANT ! » La fille s’éloigna d’eux alors que le Nuage partait en courant, sans détourner le regard avant de devoir absolument le faire pour finalement disparaître de leur vue aussi. Les restes de l’intuition de Bermuda lui murmurèrent alors que la bête autour de lui redevenait flore. La fille n’allait pas vivre plus d’une décennie s’il avait raison, alors le Nuage serait seul et vulnérable. Il pouvait attendre.

Après tout, il n’y avait pas encore de Ciel suffisamment puissant pour retenir un tel Nuage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’omake est venu parce que je voulais expliquer COMMENT un Nuage aussi puissant que Skull n’a pas été trouvé et endoctriné/tué plus tôt. Mais je n’arrivais pas à trouver comment le faire rentrer dans l’ensemble de l’histoire. J’espère que vous l’avez apprécié !


End file.
